For example, DE 44 13 373 has disclosed a linear roller bearing, in which a guide carriage is arranged longitudinally displaceably on a guide rail. The guide carriage is provided with a plurality of endless rolling body channels for endless circulation of rolling bodies. Each rolling body channel comprises a load section, a return section and two deflection sections which connect the load section to the return section. In the load section, the rolling bodies roll on raceways of the guide rail and the guide carriage. In the return section, the rolling bodies are returned without load. In the deflection sections, the rolling bodies are deflected from the load section into the return section or vice versa. Each deflection section has an inner deflection means which is provided with an inner deflection race and an outer deflection means which is provided with an outer deflection race. The outer deflection means is integrally formed from plastic on a head piece of the guide carriage. The inner deflection means is formed on a separate plastic piece which, like the head piece, is fastened on the end side to a supporting body of the guide carriage. The circulating rolling bodies exert considerable centrifugal forces on the deflection sections, in particular at high circulating speeds. If, for example, the inner deflection means is not fastened satisfactorily, an undesired offset between the inner deflection means and the outer deflection means can be the consequence. Furthermore, during assembly of the guide carriage, satisfactory positioning both of the inner deflection means and of the outer deflection means already has to be ensured for satisfactory circulation of the rolling bodies.
It is an object of the present invention to specify a linear roller bearing according to the precharacterizing clause of claim 1 which can be produced simply and ensures satisfactory deflection of the rolling bodies in the deflection sections.